Hymen tearing good time TwilightHP crossover
by SexxiiCullen
Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter meet in this titillating adventure. Bella gets taken every which way as all of the gang joins in! Beware, this is NC-17 and not appropriate for young viewers.


A/N - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer; if you are easily offended then I recommend to stop reading. This is not meant to be disrespectful in any way. I hope you enjoy it, thank-you!

I pulled up to the local high school, wearing my normal and plain clothes. I drove an obnoxious car that I thought was great only because my father was too cheap to buy a car that didn't guzzle up gas. I sighed as I remembered the patriarchal family that I came from, I wore a sari and cleaned the dishes for my master… I mean Dad. I would kneel to him and perform my nightly duties; but let's not get into that right now. I snapped back from my reverie when I saw a family walk across campus. A family that was perfect in every way, as if they were carved from marble. I couldn't help but stare as they glided by, five people all in sync. Two girls, one short with brown hair and perfectly defined features and a pale but stunning blonde. Alongside them, three men, one blonde with chiseled features, one brunette with a toned body, and the last one…the most perfect of them all. He had tousled brown hair, not too perfect not too messy, and haunting golden brown eyes that drew me in. They paid no mind to me as they passed by, but behind them trailed three equally attractive beings, a red head girl, a red head boy, and the other with deeply green eyes. It was almost too much too handle, how could I not have noticed these other worldly people before? They were unavoidable now, and, against my morals, a series of wild but incredibly seductive fantasies, involving all of them, flashed through my head, causing my underwear to become slightly moist.

The bell rang and it was time for my first class, every single one of the beautiful people were there. As the teacher was taking role, I learned that their names were: Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. As I told the teacher my standard 'Here…', they all turned to look at me. Edward's eyes changing to a darker shade as he flashed a devious smile towards me. It seemed as if my heart stopped, I had wild fantasies: I was tied up to a bed, he was straddling me, I called him Master, and he called me Slave as he trusted into my slick pussy with his 11 inch member. He coated it in my wetness as I tried to rub together my thighs, but they were handcuffed to the bed boast. I came back to real life when his hand touched my thigh; he was saying how he would like nothing better than to fulfill my fantasy, could he have read my mind? He whispered "Yes" and I took advantage of his abilities, thinking dirtier and dirtier thoughts. I stared straight into his eyes as he did this, and casually glanced down to find him hard. I giggled and look back at him, a newly found burning passion lying behind his eyes. I politely raised my hand and excused myself into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair and doubting if I was really pretty enough for such a god like individual. "You're gorgeous" I heard from behind me, and turned around to find him. He pushed me against the wall and began kissing me passionately, letting out groans as we went along. My underwear was soaked, and he knew it, he slipped his large hand under my sari and let out a smirk once he found out just how turned on I was. He rubbed his fingers around my clit, teasing me, I moaned loudly thrusting my pelvis for some source of friction, but he wouldn't let me. He pushed my back against the wall and held my hands above my head. "You'll wait until I allow you to receive pleasure" he said, only escalating my feeling. I was mildly aware of the door opening again, the rest of the gang filled in. They all chimed in, saying how Edward picked a good one this time. This time? I guess this must happen often.

I didn't care, I wanted my virgin pussy to be taken, fast and hard. Edward continued to tease me, kissing my lips; an unknown person filed in behind me and ripped off my shirt, fondling my breasts. I heard moans coming from all around me as Ron, Ginny, and Harry pulled out their wands to do some magic as Jasper made everybody in the mood. Suddenly it was raining semen, everybody was taking off their clothes and rubbing themselves in it. Edward whispered in my ear how it was time to lose my virginity. In a flash, my panties were off and he pounded into me, blood spewing everywhere. I cried out in pain as his 4 inch in diameter member thrusted into me, screaming out how I will be his, and only his. He called my his slave, and he finally erupted into me. I fell unto the ground, writhing in pain, when suddenly Ron and Harry came up behind me, they flicked their wands and told me that they restored my hymen, so then they could have fun with me. I realized that the pain started to feel good, I wanted to feel it again, the gushing blood and semen, his loud moaning, I wanted it. Harry whispered in my ear and Ron came up behind me. "I'm gonna shred your pussy like a piece of tissue paper." The thought scared and excited me all at once. Ron thrusted his hard as steel member into my ass, humping me until my feet lifted off the ground and I was screaming in pleasure. Harry then thrusted his large 13 inch member into my dripping wet pussy humping me so hard that my pussy began to tear. I cried and screamed out "OH GOD YOU'RE HURTING ME UGHH GOD YES." Suddenly Ginny came to the side of me, taking in my nipple and sucking it like a thirsty baby. I looked at her, inviting her in, and she began to kiss me, thrusting her tongue in and out like a penis. Suddenly her tongue morphed into a phallic shaped appendage, and she moaned loudly as I took her all in, focusing my tongue on the tip. Her appendage was so thick, it was so harry like a monkey, I loved it. I deep throated her and hummed as she shot her load down my throat. She turned her appendage back into a tongue and said how great I was at blowjobs. Suddenly Harry and Ron both finished inside of me, laying my bloody body back onto the ground, and said that they were sorry for being so rough. Harry had torn my vagina and he instantly repaired it with his wand, whilst in the process making me extra sensitive to pain.

As I was very weak upon the ground, Rosalie, Alice, and Ginny came back to me with chains in their hands, they said I deserve punishment. Ginny made the chains wrap around my wrists and ankles, and then connecting to the ground with me spread eagle. Different toys then came out of the hair, giant dildo's of every shape and size. Rosalie picked up a GIANT, RED, DILDO and began to thrust it into my tight vagina, making it hurt so bad it was good.


End file.
